housefandomcom-20200223-history
Nash
This article is about the terminal patient in the episode Lockdown. For the young patient in the episode Black Hole, see Abby Nash. '''Nash '''was the terminal patient in whose room House was stuck in during the episode Lockdown. He was portrayed by actor David Strathairn. Case History House ducked into Nash’s room to avoid the security guards during the lockdown. He tried the television, and realized that the patient was still awake even though he was on 2mg of morphine per hour. House looked at the patient’s chart and saw the diagnosis was ischemic cardiomyopathy. Blood wasn’t reaching his intestines and he was suffering from intestinal hyperprofusion as a result. The patient said the prognosis was death within two days, but Dr. House felt that was optimistic. The patient realized the doctor in his room was Gregory House. He had written Dr. House to try to get him to take his case. At that time, he was only suffering from tooth pain, and none of his doctors figured out it was a heart problem until he had a series of massive heart attacks. The patient wondered why Dr. House didn’t feel bad about turning down his case, but Dr. House explained that he only takes about 1 of every 20 cases offered to him, and many of those he turns down do die. Dr. House notices the patient has no cards or flowers. He figures the patient has no friends or family. He offers to put the patient into a narcotics haze, but the patient wants to stay in pain to punish Dr. House. The patient offers his morphine to Dr. House as he notes Dr. House is in pain too. Dr. House admits that his pain is getting worse because his arterial wall might be deteriorating. The patient asks if its about a woman, and Dr. House figures there’s a woman involved with the patient. The patient asks what time it is - it’s 8:20 p.m. Dr. House figured he was going to call someone he loved, and the patient admitted it was his daughter. He told her that he left her and her mother when she was young after having an affair. He only married her mother because she was pregnant. He tells House she won’t be home until 9 p.m. and he just wants to call her one last time. At 9 p.m., Dr. House hands the phone to the patient. He dials the number, but he gets an answering machine and he hangs up. Dr. House realizes from his lack of surprise that he expected her to be out when she called. The patient admits he just wanted to hear her voice. He figures since he was never there for her, she shouldn’t be there for him. Dr. House re-dials the number and tells the patient to say what he needs to say. The patient identifies himself and tells his Gracie that he loves her. The lockdown is finally lifted. The patient asks for his dose of morphine to be increased. Dr. House raises the value to 40. He tells the patient he’s sorry he didn’t take his case. The patient says he’s sorry too. He says his daughter was the cutest girl he ever saw. He then drifts into unconsciousness. Appearances Category:Patients Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 6